the_walking_dead_beacon_of_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux Dixon
Lux Dixon '''(née '''Mitchell) is a main original character in The Walking Dead: Beacon of Light. She is the eldest daughter to Jack Mitchell and the older sister to Avery Mitchell. She is the former girlfriend of First Sergeant Derek Thompson and current wife to Daryl Dixon. Her vast knowledge of medicine combined with her remarkable shooting skills makes her an extremely valuable member of Rick's group. Though very headstrong and strong-willed, her willingness to defend her family often forces her into situations she isn't always prepared for, especially with antagonistic survivors Rick's group crosses. Despite this, she remains a very valuable member of the group. Overview Personality Lux is strong-willed and determined but also kind-hearted and caring. She is the type of person who would lay down her own life if it meant protecting her friends, especially her own family. She has little hesitation killing undead threats, but unless humans fire first, Lux has difficulty killing the living, which won’t change until she witnesses the deaths of Glenn and Abraham at Negan’s hands. Lux thinks logically, though her emotions can very easily get in the way of her decisions, often leading to impulsive and sometimes even drastic moves. Pre-Apocalypse Quantico, VA Lux was born January 13, 1983 in Quantico, VA to Jack Mitchell, an ex-military FBI agent, and Sarah Mitchell, a geneticist at the Quantico Research Center. Lux is six years older than of her sister, Avery Mitchell, who was a college student at Georgia State University prior to the outbreak. Lux's childhood was mostly stable, living in mid-to-upper class. Though she was loved by both of her parents, Lux had a rather cold relationship with her mother. Sarah worked so much that she rarely saw her husband or her daughter, and Lux was cared for by a nanny whom she loved a lot. Due to never seeing her, Jack filed for separation when Lux was 5. In a desperate plea to win Jack back, Sarah met up with him and they had a one night stand, resulting in her pregnancy with Avery. Sarah initially kept the pregnancy a secret. Two months into her pregnancy, while Lux's nanny was on vacation, Lux went with Sarah to work because she couldn't find a babysitter. An adventurous Lux saw a gooey, purple slime on a lab table and jumped to try to get it. However, she injured her shoulder badly after falling, resulting in an ER trip. Stuck in the hospital for a week, Sarah was nowhere to be found. A nurse tells Jack during his visit with Lux that Sarah has not been by, and he confronts her about it. Sarah reveals she was sick to the point she couldn't even go to work and reveals her pregnancy to Jack. Jack, fed up with the lies, the sneaking, and the irresponsibility, asks for full custody of Lux and the baby once it's born. Sarah, knowing she could never be the mother her children deserves, signs over her rights just after Avery is born once the divorce is finalized. Jack then takes a desk job and the family relocates to Baltimore, MD. Baltimore, MD As Lux grew up, she became aware of her mother's actions and spent years being angry at her. This resulted in fights at school, rebelliously sneaking out of the house, smoking pot, and skipping class. This put a strain on her relationship with her father, but he was determined to keep her on the right path. Jack passes on all of his survivalist skills to both daughters, teaching them to shoot, defensive combat, and meditation to keep oneself balanced. Lux is placed in an all-girls private school at 13 where she meets a science teacher that takes a liking to her. He mentors her in science and finds that she is gifted in the subject. He makes a deal with the principal that Lux must join the science club in return for not being suspended for fighting. He teaches her that you can forgive someone's actions, but that doesn't mean you have forgiven what they've done. Lux manages to turn her GPA around and graduate high school with honors. She played varsity softball with a girl named Natalie, who quickly becomes her best friend. Lux goes to nursing school along with Natalie and quickly makes her way to charge nurse of the emergency department. At the hospital, Lux meets her future fiance, Derek Thompson. They fall in love and move in together, much to Jack's dismay. Around the time she moved in with Derek, Avery decided it was time to leave home. Avery graduated high school a year early and left her family behind. She moved to Georgia and started college, working as a waitress to help pay tuition. Lux managed to visit Avery twice a year, once for her birthday, and the other at Christmas, but Lux knew Avery would never come home. Post-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}